Sword Art Online II Chptr 2 (Dante)
by Frimnerian
Summary: chapter 2 everybody, yay. enjoy, review and fav. also on DevientArt. bye


A long time ago, there was a video game called SAO (Sword Art Online) for a virtual reality interface platform called a NerveGear that would be placed on your head like a helmet. Once you were in the game, you'd create your character or avatar and complete quests and earn exp. to level your character up and learn new skills to use with your associated class until the creator of SAO, Kaiba Akihiko reprogrammed it and turned it into a death game where if you die in the game, the NerveGear would overload your brain and kill you. When Kaiba reprogrammed the SAO network, he made it so the only way to live was to beat the game. An online rpg had suddenly turned into a game for your life.

This story takes place 10 years after the events of the original Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online 2 is the first international game that comes with a NerveGear when you purchase the game. This story isn't about Kirito, Asuna, Kaiba or anyone, this tale consists of new hero's, new problems and most importantly, a new and improved Sword Art Online that takes place in different lands.

***

Me and my friend just walked out of the store with our NerveGears and copies SAO 2. We walked to the bus station to catch a ride home and hook up the NerveGear. We got to our stop and parted home. Once I entered the house, I ran to my room to hook up my NerverGear and configure the controls.

"Link start." then all i could see was a flow of colors rushing towards me before a menu appeared with different options for me to create and customize my avatar in many ways. "This is awesome!" was all that I could think when i was browsing the custom options before i actually started to create my avatar. After i finished my avatar, I found myself at a (please enter name) menu with a holographic keyboard rushing below it. As i thought of a name, i input the letters, D-A-N-T-E then pressed the enter key to finalize my avatar. Once i finished, the screen rushed to a beautiful, roaming plain with a fresh, crisp breeze. I moved my body around to make sure that I had full awareness and movement of my avatar, then I reached for my spear and shield and tested the combat mechanics of the game. I wondered to a near by pond and looked in the water to see my avatar's features, and they were as I picked, blue/green eyes, short tussled; spiky hair, I went with a orange/grey tunic with black bottoms with black biker gloves.

"Now that everything's in order, I better head to town and see what there are for quests and maybe meet up with Emil."

As I passed the gates and entered town, I noticed a whole lot of people were here and thought to myself "Holy Christ, this is going to be fun." As I continued to make my way into town, i noticed an envelope at the top right of my HUD from Emil saying to meet at the Blue Bell Bar at the north end of town near the big water fountain. I replied saying that (I'll be there in a few minutes) then closed the envelope, sent the message and headed towards the Blue Bell. While I was walking, someone bumped into me with his shoulder and continued onward. I didn't think much of it until i noticed my coin purse was gone so I went chasing after him through the town until I cornered him in an alley where he drew his dagger at me then in kind, I drew my weapons upon him and initiated the open conflict system/OCS. The thief lunged at me and I deflected his dagger and propelled him back with my spear thus staggering him for me to follow up with an attack of my own. I jumped in the air while doing a spinning flip and dropped down with the spear in both hands charging my skill and yelling "Slam!", smashing it against him; making him fall to the ground. As the smoke cleared, I walked towards him, pointed the tip of the spear towards him and asked "Do you yield thief?"

As i walked away from the thief, with my coin purse in hand, I again headed towards the Blue Bell Bar to meet Emil. I stood in front of the Blue Bell for a minute to admire the detail and graphics they put into this game before entering the bar to find Emil sitting at a back table by a window. I make my way towards him and sit down across from him.

He started the conversation by jokingly saying "What took you so long?" with a smirk on his face.

I looked at him and replied "God damn pickpocket turned alley fight. How long have you been waiting?" asking my own question in turn. "Not long. only around 5 minutes, I had plenty of fights to watch before you got here." He said relaxing in his chair.

I start to relax in my chair now too and comment "Any good scuffles or just regular bar brawls?"

"There was one, but nothing really flashy about it, everyone is still a Lvl. 1 so you can't expect much." Emil said calmly. As I was about to speak, i heard the door swing open so I peeked over my shoulder and notices the thief that tried to take my coins and I also notices that he wasn't alone and was scanning the bar as if he was looking for me. He spots me looking over my shoulder and starts making his way over with 4 other player behind him.

"Dante, do I have to pull out my sword again?" as my buddy said humorously. The four other players dart their eyes at Emil and they go to place their hands on their weapons. Emil then leaned over towards me and whispered, "I understand if you've got business with the thief but we're at a complete disadvantage as of right now."

"Don't worry, He's not much of a challenge but the other four guys might be a problem." I tried to reassure Emil.

"Ok, I'll follow your lead." he said quietly. The four other players continued to train their eyes on Emil as I initiated conversation with the thief from earlier.

"Can I help you?" I asked the thief.

"Ya, you have some unfinished business with me and this time I have friends to back me up." He said as he was acting cocky.

"Oh really now, ok now what business..." I started to say but then grabbed my shield from my left arm and used it to smash his face but as I did, one of his back up players grabbed my arm and threw me in the air as i sailed towards the bar, yelling Emil!

"Are you alright?" Emil yelled as he pulled out his sword. I pulled myself up with my left hand and a bottle of whiskey in my right, took a swig of it and threw it at the guy that tossed me across the room, smashing upon impact. Emil quickly rushed the guy that I threw the bottle at and used his one handed blade skill (Lung) to slice threw the players stomach, lowering his health to 43%.

"Not planned but it works for me." Emile once again said humorously. I leap over the counter and as I rushed the group, i start yelling "BAR FIGHT!" Then suddenly, everyone in the bar kick each other, starting their own fights. I'm looking around the bar as I'm running towards the group and notice the carnage and flying tables and chairs everywhere. I grab my spear and throw the guys left and right of me until i get to the thief so i can reclaim my shield by his feet. I get my shield and realized that if this is a bar fight, why am I using weapons so i put my spear away and start punching people and throwing others for a good few minutes until I beat up the thief and two of his goons and walked towards the door outside where I stood waiting for Emil.

"Kicked some ass?" I inquired based on some scratches on his face.

"You bet, I even leveled up in there." Emil said with a smile. "But I think I'm going to call it a night because its almost 2:30 a.m." he continued.

"Ya, I'll call it a night too, Talk to you later buddy." I said opening the log-out menu. I logged out and took off the NerveGear helmet and put it on my nightstand and went to sleep.


End file.
